Station 10: Tokatti Dies at Sunset
is the tenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis After Tokatti meets a young man named Hiroki Fujisawa who seems to be unable to see the Ressha, Type Shadow sentences Tokatti to die at sunset. Plot While jogging on his own to the next station to build up his endurance, Tokatti meets a boy named Hiroki Fujisawa playing baseball who says he cannot see the Ressha. Tokatti is astonished at this fact, but he is soon alerted by Right that the Shadow Line has just arrived at the next station. By the time Tokatti arrives, the ToQgers are confronting the Shadow Creep Type Shadow who has sent the Ressha off by typing about its departure. Type Shadow imprints Tokatti with the sentence "Tokatti dies at sunset" before taking his leave after ToQ 1gou damages his carriage. While the others pursue Type Shadow in hope that the Shadow Creep's death can save him, Tokatti assures Hiroki that he will be all right as he possesses Imagination, while learning the boy lost his ability to believe after failing to believe in himself. Tokatti eventually learns that the other ToQgers have found Type Shadow and makes his way to his team by the time the sun begins to set. Once transformed, ToQ 2gou switches colors with ToQ 1gou to confuse Type Shadow before he collapses. However, having trained himself before being called, ToQ 2gou is revealed to have used the fight to secretly type an additional line that he will be revived after he dies. The ToQgers then use the Calligraphy version of the Rainbow Rush to destroy Type Shadow. After learning that the Ressha is in space, they resolve to fight the enlarged Shadow Creep with Diesel-Oh to type out a new command to bring the Ressha back to Earth. From there, ToQ-Oh and Diesel-Oh together destroy Type Shadow with a combo attack. As the Ressha departs for its next station, Tokatti sees that Hiroki has regained his imagination as the boy waves good-bye to him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Child: , *Baseball Coach: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Tokatti Dies at Sunset: **ToQ 1gou - Blue **ToQ 2gou - Red **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This is the second episode to feature only Right and Tokatti initiating a Transfer Change, following Station 6. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'West Japan Railway Company - Shinkansen Hikari Rail Star 700 Series: The vehicles running on the Sanyo Shinkansen line are named Hikari ("light") and Kodama ("echo"). The cars are quite comfortable. **'Tsugaru Railway, Ltd. Tsugaru Type 21 "Run, Melos!": It runs in the northmost portion of Honshu, Aomori Prefecture. Because it usually consists of one car, it seems rather laid-back and cute, doesn't it? **''''Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transport - Nippori-Toneri Liner 300 Series: ''Running on rubber tires, this is a very high-performance train. Because it runs on an elevated track, the view is excellent. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *The titles used by Type Shadow refer to various titles used and associated both with Sentai and other medium: **''Adieu, Rainbow Line'': Adieu, Galaxy Express 999 (title involving the space train of the Leiji Matsumoto manga); may also refer to two final Sentai episodes: Goodbye, Peebo (Bioman) and Farewell Space Pirates (Gokaiger), both of which involve alien allies returning to space, which is the fate of the Rainbow Line due to the title **''Tokatti Dies at Sunset'': Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset (Gorenger title) **''Welcome Back, Rainbow Line'': Refers to the "V-Cinema" post-series specials released in Sentai since Shinkenger **''Great Explosion of ToQ-Oh'': Great Explosion of Caesar?! (Goggle V title) *Noir using white to make Gritta's wedding dress would be foreshadowing Z's obsession with light. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket, Station 10: Tokatti Dies at Sunset, Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness and Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass. DSTD08943-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08943-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢トカッチ、夕焼けに死す *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢トカッチ、夕焼けに死す Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Revived Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode